dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinzo
'Shinzo '''is a human being who was born on planet earth.For a human,Shinzo iz an extremely powerful being,and he is known as one of the single most powerful human beings on the planet earth.All over the globe he is feared and avoided by even the strongest of fighters,and is even seen as a "Monster" in the eyes of many. Appearance Personality Shinzo is a very cold,callous,disspassionate figuand is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way.He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable.Despite this, ike most of the other top Fighters ,he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or simply deciding to do so himself.Shinzo demonstrates a strange habit when killing victims he is particularly interested in,stabbing them with his bare hand in the same location as his scar on his chest,as stated by Goku.Whether he is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown.During a speech to Videl,he claims that he does not believe in Human emotions,Only utilizing the epitome of his inner rage,despair and hate.He refers to emotions as the "heart,"reasoning that if his eye cannot see them,then they do not exist.His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations,and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard.However,he does not seem to comprehend the Human trait of fighting against all odds or the very concept of the Human heart,during his final battle with Trunks,he completely overwhelms the Saiyan after releasing only half of his true power,yet Trunks continues to fight on regardless.Because of this he shouts at Trunks out of frustration,telling him that "to continue fighting is pointless." He then transforms into his Ultimate State form in an attempt to show Trunks "true despair." He also seems to contradict himself,telling Trunks that although it is natural for Saiyans to mimic Humansto become stronger,they will never be the equal of Humans,though the HUmans are doing much of the same by mimicking Saiyans Shinzo is also highly perceptive,cunning,and analytical.During his and Noctems first visit to the Outworld,he makes several surprisingly accurate remarks on the Beings who confronted them.He theorizes that King Kai's Kaioken power is a Ki multiplying ability,which Noctem later describes as the power to exceed ones power limits,and comments on how Goku's SSJ transformation can easily cut through Kibo's defenses.He also notes that Goku's power fluctuates,varying between very weak and stronger than his own.Shinzo seems to be demanding as well,such as when he came back to the kai world and demanded training.When King kai hesitates,he threatens to force him or rip off his head.This also implies that,while he prefers not to dirty his hands,Shinzo is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation.After Goku's SSJ5 form overwhelms and strikes him down during his battle,Shinzo still maintains his composure and calmly berates himself for being defeated by a "Ungreatful Monkey".Believing that he no longer has a purpose in life since he was quickly defeated by his opponent,he demands that Goku kill him,and sarcastically compliments Goku when he decides to use a point-blank Big Bang Kamehameha to kill him,claiming that the lack of mercy was "rather Saiyan-like."This is a marked departure from most of his fellow Opposers of goku,who died cursing their enemies or with an abject fear of death. History Shinzo first made his debut in DBAF - Shriek of Vengeance. Powers & Abilities Attacks & Techniques '''Energy Based ' Combat Based 'Illusion Based ' Ritual Based Transformations Quotes "I recognise that stink...the repugnant stench of the Saiyan Lineage" Shinzo to Gohan Trivia & References His current battle theme is Shattering The Skies Above by Trivium Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans